Break
by 4everfangirl
Summary: It's funny. The life I once knew came crashing down around me . . . and I didn't hear a sound.


**A.N YOSH! My second fanfic is here. I'm so happy...well for now...until i get writer's block aroun ch. 5...well anyway, Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Nightmares**

* * *

"_F-father, please!"_

"_Shut up"_

"_No, not again. I don't want to do this again!" the young boy cried as his father closed the distance between the two of them._

"_Come here," he had commanded, but even as he was saying it, the child had backed away further._

_The boy's back now pressed into the cold wall behind him. His heart was racing and it felt as if it would leap out of his chest._

_He'd rather take that than what he knew was coming._

"_I said, 'Come here.'" The older man's hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of his son's raven tresses._

_Tears had started to pour from the boy's eyes. The man bended down so he was at equal height with the youth and positioned his head so that every time he talked his lips would brush against the child's lobe._

_He chuckled deeply, sending tremors of fear throughout the boy's frame. _

"_Just think of this as part of your training. If you want it to stop, then fight me." He paused and worried at the lobe, then suddenly biting down sharply causing the ear to bleed. The child inhaled sharply and proceeded to sob as his father sucked the blood away._

_The man laughed again at seeing his son squirm at his every touch. He reached down ,with the hand that wasn't gripping the boy' s hair, and began to lower his son's trousers. _

"_And in order to fight me-"_

_He took the pants and threw them across the room._

"_And win-"_

_He stood strait now and removed his own pants._

"_You must first-" _

_He turned the child around and slammed him against the wall, resulting in a sharp cry from the boy. The father then pressed his hardness against the small of the boy's back_

"_Learn to-"_

_He gripped his hair again and yanked his head back. He leaned down and whispered into the child's ear,_

"_Hate me."

* * *

_

Itachi's lids shot open revealing a pair of subconsciously activated Sharingan eyes. He was panting and covered in sweat and something else. He whipped the cover back and realized he had wet his bed.

"Freakin' A..."

Itachi got up and began tearing the blanket and sheets from the bed. After he had stripped his bed, he gathered the drenched cloths and held them at arms length from his body as he snuck down the hall.

It was the middle of the night and he didn't want to wake anyone, especially not _him._

_Great, I'm 12 years old and I'm still pissing the bed._

He dumped the soiled sheets into the laundry room and grabbed a scrubbing brush and a container of bleach and headed back to his room. He then poured some bleach where the pee was and began scrubbing his mattress.

This was an almost daily routine for Itachi. Every time he had that dream or one like it, the same thing would always happed: He'd wake up, occasionally find out that he pissed himself, then he'd wait for the rest of the Uchiha clan to wake up. His sleepless nights always made him irritated and gave him bags underneath his eyes.

"That bastard. This is his fault," Itachi growled as he scrubbed at high velocity. He finally finished and threw the brush off to the corner. Itachi changed out of his pajamas into a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

On this night in particular, Itachi felt extremely tired. He wanted to ho back to sleep but his bleachified mattress wouldn't allow that. So instead, he went to his closet and grabbed a spare blanket then curled up on the floor and went back to sleep.

* * *

"_You like it don't you?"

* * *

_

Itachi's eyes opened to the sun shining through a crack in his black curtains. He stared blankly at the window.

_I hope I didn't piss on the floor. . ._

A cloud drifted pass the sun and the stream of light ended. Itachi sighed and began to get up. He let out a groan as soon as he stood up.

_The floor is terrible for backs._

As he headed for the hall closet he heard his mother call from downstairs.

"Itachi, hurry and get washed up. We're having breakfast as a family this morning."

Itachi groaned as he removed a towel from the closet. "You can count me out," he called back. "I have more important things to do than eat breakfast with you people."

"You people!?" Mikoto yelled, coming closer. She was now at the foot of the stairs. "Itachi, we're your family! Not just some strangers on the street. You can't just-"

She was cut off by the sound of the slamming bathroom door.

Itachi let the water heat up as he started to take off his clothes. After he was completely naked, he stepped into the shower, greeted by billows of steam. Itachi never ran cold water in his showers; it wasn't necessary. Hot water burned off any trace of anything that may have touched his skin.

He learned that at a young age.

Itachi let the water run over his head as he scrubbed himself hard, making sure he got rid of the smell of piss, sweat, and fear. He felt disgusting. His pale white skin as pink when he finally decided to call it quits. He turned off the shower then got out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He then went back into his room and slammed the door. He got dressed then laid out on his now dry bed and gazed at the ceiling. He was in deep thought but it was soon interrupted by his growling stomach.

_Just wait a little longer then I can get my food._

He then heard a knock at his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Sasuke."

"Fine, come in."

The door opened to reveal the short, spiky haired Uchiha brother.

"Um, b-big brother, y-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Itachi? And don't stutter, it makes you sound like an imbecile."

"Er, okay. _Itachi _your food is all cold now and mom said," he then paused then continued in a higher voice that was supposed to be an imitation of his mother's. "'Fine, if he doesn't want to eat breakfast like he's a part of this family he doesn't have to. But he will be eating dinner tonight like with the rest of us, whether he likes it or not."

Itachi chuckled at his brother's imitation."Yes, I know. Her shrill voice carries. But what does this have to do with me?"

Sasuke faltered. "Well, I was wondering if I could have your bacon..."

Itachi stood up and walked out of the door, jabbing Sasuke's forehead on the way.

As Itachi went down the stairs Sasuke said, "You know, a simple 'no' would've been fine."

Itachi laughed again. After he reached the last stair he made his way down the hall. He opened the door to be greeted by the brightly painted walls of the kitchen. He walked further into the room expecting to find his cold breakfast left on the table, but instead the it was completely cleared.

Itachi sighed. "Right, no breakfast. That's okay, it's better not to train on a full stomach."

He walked over to the coat rack to grab his jacket. As he reached for the item, he heard a deep voice behind him .

"Good morning, Itachi."

Itachi flinched and the movement was not missed.

"Good morning... father." He said without turning around. That's when he heard the sound of a fork scraping against a plate, that he could safely assume was his. His father was most likely scraping his would-be breakfast in the trash can.

"Why are you so jumpy?" _scrape scrape _"I simply want to know why you skipped breakfast this morning." _scrape scrape_

He chuckled. " And after your mother worked so hard" _scrape scrape scrape scrape_

Although Itachi couldn't see his father he could practically hear the smirk in his voice. _Bastard._

"I simply wasn't up for the meal."

"That's funny, if I remember correctly, you are up plenty of mornings."

Itachi had turned around at this point. "I think that you know what I mean, you-" He clamped his jaw shut before he could say something he would regret.

Fugaku cocked an eyebrow as if to challenge him to finish his sentence. Itachi sighed and turned around. He yanked his black jacket off the rack and strode across the kitchen to the door that his father just happened to be standing in front of.

"Where are you going?" Fugaku asked.

"Out" Itachi answered trying to squeeze by his father to the door without touching him. Fugaku stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. Itachi stopped immediately. His heart beat nearly doubled in pace.

"You know, Itachi, we never train together anymore. Why don't you say the two of us train together today. Just father and son."

Itachi's sharingan glare met his father's eyes. "Over my dead body." he growled.

He reached up and grabbed his father's hand in an iron grip.

"And don't EVER touch me again."

Itachi dropped the hand then went outside, making sure to slam the door on the smirking Fugaku.

* * *

**AN SOO, SOOOOO how was it? was it any good? ch 2 gonna be soon...but i strongly suggest you don't take my word for it. I am quite lazy and am only writing this to shirk my other fanfiction. Oh and i apologize for any spelling/grammer errors that there may be.**

**but anyway, REVEIW!**


End file.
